


Stitches

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, M/M, sould mate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was eighteen when the name "Eddie" stitched itself into the skin of his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

Barry was eighteen when the name "Eddie" stitched itself into the skin of his wrist. The usual age of 'the reveal' as everyone called it. Some had it earlier, like Iris had, the name "Linda" stitching into her wrist at the age of sixteen. Most Soulmates met within two years, some mysterious force bringing them together. There were reams and reams of it to read. 

His 'Soulmate experience' began like everyone else's, with dreams. They were more like hyper realistic memories, the feeling of their skin on skin contact and the brush of his lips all over Barry's body stayed with him when he woke. He never saw Eddie's face, only the top of his golden hair and the harshness of his stubble. 

The longer Barry went without meeting his Soulmate, the more intense the dreams got. 

The chaste kisses turned into intense makeouts, Barry's back against an invisible wall. The skin on skin turned into sweat slick skin sliding against each other as Barry's nails dug into the flesh of Eddie's shoulders. Instead of waking up with a muffled feeling across his body, Barry woke up electrified, his whole body tingling from his Soulmates touch. 

Barry was twenty when he met him. In the coffee shop, uni work coming out of his ears, he met Eddie. 

He'd been in a rush, twenty minutes until his next lecture, and he'd knocked into him. 

Barry's world had fallen around him, his body suddenly hyper aware of everything. He felt like he could run a marathon, read a thousand books, punch a guy and still be home in time for lunch. Barry came to, being greeted with a man with his hands in his biceps, a look of pure concern on his features. The skin underneath the man's hands felt electrified. 

"You felt that too?" The man said with a smile, and Barry smiled back, knowing that the man in front was Eddie. The man he was going to spend the rest of his days with. A scary thought, or it should've been. 

Barry was twenty and a half, in a steady relationship with Eddie when he saw. 

It was during their first time. Everything the same as Barry's dreams, Eddie sweating and swearing in pleasure underneath him, Barry pushing into him with a steady moan. He'd laced their hands together above Eddie's head and the small near opaque thing was shown. 

A second name. 

Barry let the pair them wind down before he took Eddie's hand, tracing the small name scar with his fingers. "Amber." Barry breathed, feeling Eddie tense afterwards. 

"I lost her in Pompeii." Was all Eddie said before he broke down, Barry wrapping his arms around him as he sobbed into his chest. 

Barry was twenty one when he woke with a searing pain on his wrist. He gripped it hard, a silent yell falling from his lips. Eddie had woke, slowly sitting up before prying Barry's hand off his wrist before looking at it, a small gasp escaping his lips. 

"I thought you only got another once one died!" Barry shouted when he woke, waving his arms, the name 'Oliver' on his wrist flashing around as he did so. 

Eddie knew it wasn't a stab at him, but it hurt all the same. "Clearly not." 

"I mean--" Barry huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this." 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Barry. "I'll still be by your side even if you have a different soulmate."

Barry was twenty five when he met him. Of course, he hadn't known it was him with the mask and the blood, but it was one touch that gave it away. 

"Oliver." Barry mumbled, lifting the wrist to see his name on Olivers. 

Oliver coughed, blood coming out. The wound in his abdomen bleeding profusely as Barry tried to stop the bleeding. 

"Fuck. Shit. No." Barry whispered, the only thought in his mind being;

_This wasn't how I wanted to meet you._

Barry had rushed Oliver to the hospital, Eddie squeezing his hand to assure him. He'd cried himself to sleep in Eddie's arms in the waiting room. 

And when he woke, Barry had a name scar too.

**Author's Note:**

> meh. [ tumblr ](https://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
